<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DEEP WATER by HedwigBnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740211">DEEP WATER</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigBnn/pseuds/HedwigBnn'>HedwigBnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Multi, Organized Crime, Out of Character, semi-original</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigBnn/pseuds/HedwigBnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*重度ooc，给自己的搞兆历程画上一个奇怪的句号。<br/>Always Dedicating Myself To Writing Obscure Original Composition</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DEEP WATER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ⅰ 你是我的十字架</p><p>　　菲尔站在新挖的土坑的旁边，耳边是人们说话的嘈杂声还有他自己脑内混乱的思绪发出的类似报废的收音机的嗡嗡声。安东尼躺在那个小小的松木棺材里，就那样躺着，让他感到有些恼火。他似乎不是很确定自己在什么地方，但他闻到了四月的青草与金银花、湿漉漉的水汽漂浮沾上挂在衣柜里许久没拿出来过的黑西装散发出的类似发霉的木质家具的味道。他花太多时间在他的书店里了，不像他的男孩：喜欢待在外面；喜欢在阳光下奔跑尽管是暴晒的天；喜欢拉着他的手拽他出来在圣詹姆士公园的长椅上坐下，自己则在绿莹莹的草坪上挑拣三叶草和小野花，目光追随着飞得跌跌撞撞的黄粉蝶，不时抬起脸来给菲尔一个和伦敦阴雨天格格不入的灿烂笑容。<br/>
　　他感觉自己在和周围的人越离越远，眼前的景色在他面前坍塌，然后重新拼组起来，组成一副副失败扭曲的画作。他揉了揉酸胀的双眼，觉得自己的到来是个彻头彻尾的错误——毕竟安东尼的死因他自己最为清楚。菲尔想离开这里，可是旁边一位女士一直哭个不停。菲尔不知道安东尼还有没有别的亲人。他是菲尔朋友领养的孩子，在那场可怕的车祸之后，安东尼大部分时间和菲尔在一起，他不知道还有别人会为了安东尼的死痛哭流涕。<br/>
　　那位女士在自己的黑色挎包不停地翻找着，丁零当啷的钥匙声听得菲尔有些心烦。他犹豫了一下，把自己那块青玉色的丝绸手帕递给了她。<br/>
　　“哦，谢谢你，真是非常感谢你。”不知是过于激动还是出于感谢，女士忽然抱住了菲尔。菲尔先是一怔，然后不自然地拍了拍她的后背。那位女士回转过来，松开了他，用手帕很小心地擦了擦眼角。<br/>
　　菲尔对她点点头，然后离开了人群聚集的地方，重又陷回自己的思绪里。他抑制不住地想着安东尼和那口棺材；他完美无瑕的遗体和脸上似笑非笑的表情。他希望封棺材的人能把它关紧些，上面的土最好也盖得多些，堆得高高的，把他的愧疚隔得远远的。<br/>
　　“先生？”<br/>
　　“先生，你可以听到我在说什么吗？我们要关门了，快点离开吧。”酒吧老板在菲尔的面前不耐烦地打了个响指，菲尔忽地站起身来，迷迷糊糊地抓起椅背后面的棕色毛毡大衣，留下酒钱没等找零就脚步不稳地跨出门口。安东尼好像就住在他的虹膜里，在哪里都看得到他的红发。诡谲的霓虹让他的太阳穴隐隐作痛，月色愀然，乳酪色的路灯光让他有些反胃。他第一次重又看到安东尼站在阴阒的街角。他静静地看着菲尔，裤管处滴着水珠。<br/>
　　菲尔冲向那个除了灰尘和污垢再无其他的角落，吐了一地的胆汁。<br/>
　　安东尼克鲁利在养父母的葬礼上认识了菲尔。菲尔当时就坐在安东尼的旁边，任由他把自己那件最好的藕荷色大衣哭得一塌糊涂。菲尔让安东尼把头靠在自己肩上。他捋着安东尼的头发，轻声念给他耶胡达的诗——“我们一出生，便立刻开始燃烧，直到烟像烟一样消失……”安东尼在他的胸前抽动得更厉害了，他抬起红肿的双眼：菲尔先生，我该怎么办啊？我该去哪里？<br/>
　　警察来找菲尔问询一些事情。（“别紧张，我们只是过问一下安东尼的情况。”总督在脸上堆砌起一个标准的微笑，仿佛每块面部肌肉都是被硬生生粘合上去的。）菲尔说安东尼之前是这里的学徒，他在书店里工作，菲尔给他提供食宿。但在几个月后，由于精神状态不稳定，被送到疗养院里去了。<br/>
　　“我会定期到那里拜访他，和他聊聊天什么的。毕竟他是我过世朋友的孩子，而且他也是我最喜欢的员工。”菲尔平静地说道。<br/>
　　“我想是疗养院的防护措施做得不到位。这是件很让人心痛的事情。安东尼应该是在夜晚遛了出来，结束了自己的生命。”菲尔把双手碰在一起，安东尼斜倚在落地窗边，赞许地点着头，“是我没有照顾好他。我一直希望他能度过这关的，至少能将他送到正规医院里去治疗，但……”<br/>
　　“所以，他就在疗养院后的森林里，溺死了。”总督一双眼睛死定着菲尔，“你知道，那里的湖水算是很冷的，山上的温度比这儿低好几度。安东尼就这样，走进去，然后把头埋进去……难度挺大的，不觉得吗？”<br/>
　　“你想要暗示什么，警察先生？他自杀意念很强吗？”菲尔面不改色，“我希望您不要在这件事上做出毫无根据的推测。胡乱将罪责推到无辜的人身上，只会让死者更加难过。”菲尔一边说，一边瞟向窗边。安东尼正挑衅地看着那位应该比他高一个头的总督，给了菲尔一个鼓励意味的微笑。<br/>
　　“我只是提出我的猜想，菲尔先生。这是职业需求。不过据我所知，你确实拥有自由进入希文疗养院的权利。你和接待处的伊尔达小姐很熟，对吧？进入甚至不需要预约。”总督查看自己的笔记，“这总归会让人注意到。”<br/>
　　“安东尼的情况比较特殊，我不能每次去都提前预约。”菲尔回答道，“希望您能理解，他有时确实需要我。”<br/>
　　“好吧，我想我问得差不多了。等尸检报告出来之后，我可能还需要再来拜访你，菲尔先生。也希望您能理解，常规工作而已。”总督伸出一只手，“加百列，加百列戈登。”<br/>
　　“本杰明，本杰明菲尔。再见，戈登先生。”菲尔送他离开了书店，看到他半个身体探进车内又退了出来，“书店那么好看，安东尼到疗养院里时应该挺不舍的吧？”<br/>
　　菲尔转身回到书店里。他在桃木桌前坐下，做了个深呼吸，然后扯下了胸前的银色十字架。安东尼走到他旁边，把手放在他的肩膀上，菲尔将自己的手和安东尼湿冷的手挨在一起。他转过头来看着安东尼。<br/>
　　“我不喜欢那个人，菲尔先生。他说话好怪啊。先生应该被他盯上了。”<br/>
　　“他是个称职的警察。”菲尔用修剪整齐的指甲轻轻刮着安东尼冰凉的手背。“你不怪我吗？”<br/>
　　“事已至此，还能怎么样呢。先生知道我是爱你的，所以，我不会说出任何事情。先生自己倒是要保护好自己。”安东尼盯着旧书堆里那抹银色发愣。十字架在角落里孤零零的，暗自流泻出幽幽的天堂之光。<br/>
　　“让我来成为先生的十字架吧。”</p><p>Ⅱ 回忆</p><p>　　　第二天的早晨很美好。初晨的阳光如丝绸一般洒进二楼卧室的窗户里。菲尔睡觉前没有拉下窗帘，就是为了一早上醒来就看到被染成淡金色的白墙，上面还细细密密地爬着些黑褐色的爬山虎，它们正试图从冬季疲懒的外壳里挣脱出来，想露出一点点娇嫩的绿色。听到楼下有动静，菲尔才意识到安东尼已经醒了。他连忙披上一件格纹睡袍走下楼去，星星点点的阳光和逐渐升起的好心情追随着他。<br/>
　　“早上好，菲尔先生。昨晚睡得怎么样？”安东尼在楼下的半开放式厨房里，娴熟地从冰箱里拿出两个鸡蛋，“我做鸡蛋吐司怎么样？”<br/>
　　“行。”菲尔还没有完全睡醒，安东尼的存在让他有些不知所措，“你呢，还习惯吗？”<br/>
　　这其实是一句废话。安东尼的站姿和在厨房忙碌的动作绝对可以让任意一位走进来的客人误认为他就是这家书店的老板。那副淡然从容的模样简直让人难以相信他昨天经历了什么——一片宁静的湖水。他好像已经在书店里待了很多年似的，或者他从来不曾离开。菲尔一边将烟灰色的瓷盘摆到桌上，一边悄悄瞟着安东尼的侧脸。他可以从他的眼神里看出一种令人不安的依赖感。（他本来就可能是长在这里的。）菲尔对自己的想法感到毛骨悚然。金属刀叉和陶瓷餐盘磕碰在一起，清脆冰冷的声音引来了安东尼的目光，菲尔没有必要地咳嗽了一声。<br/>
　　“先生今天会去做什么呢？”<br/>
　　“额，今天是周日，周日我不开门。”菲尔将吐司切成两半，“我可能会去买些花放在书店里，希望它们能维持得久一些。”他把中指和食指交叉，“然后我会去博物馆。有一个古典画的画展我很想去看。”<br/>
　　“我可以陪先生去吗？”安东尼托着下巴，两眼放光，“我反正没有事情做。”<br/>
　　“可以啊。”看安东尼笑得像是嘴角抹了蜜，菲尔感觉自己上了当：这小子分明是想和自己在一起。之前菲尔只在安东尼很小的时候见过他。那时候孩子真是可爱啊，天使似的。锈红色的头发，红嘟嘟的嘴唇，眼眸子是浅浅的琥珀色，怯生生地叫着叔叔好。现在站在他书店里，身高都已经赶上他的。不过菲尔没感到有什么本质上的变化，他还像个孩子，只是眼里有了些读不懂的东西。一会笑起来，似乎什么烦恼都没有了，但又好像什么也不曾走开。菲尔暗自担心安东尼，毕竟他现在也算半个自己的责任了。<br/>
　　“亲爱的？咳，你有什么打算吗？我是说以后的，不是给你任何压力，只是我有些担心你。”菲尔小心翼翼地说完句子。<br/>
　　“先生不喜欢我在这里吗？”安东尼立即问道，“如果是这样的话，我可能到别的地方找工作吧。”说着声音就低了下去，菲尔立即开始后悔自己问了这个问题。<br/>
　　“去过莎士比亚剧院吗？我今天也可以带你去那里看看。”菲尔扯开话题，握住了安东尼的手。安东尼抬脸看他，“没有演出那里也很好玩的。”<br/>
　　“行。”安东尼高兴地回答道。不过一会儿，菲尔就注意到他笑着笑着，眼圈红了起来，嘴角也耷拉下来，头垂下去盯着自己的早餐。<br/>
　　“安东尼，你还好吗？”菲尔感到有些紧张，“要不改天再……”<br/>
　　“不用，这样挺好的。”安东尼连忙用衣服擦了擦眼角，努力挤出一个微笑，“先生可能需要习惯我这副模样，情绪总不是特别稳定。不过先生千万别太担心了，我可以调整自己的。”<br/>
　　“放心吧，我不会的。”<br/>
　　菲尔在收拾楼上卧室时发现了残存的票根。安东尼用一个白色的小纸盒把它们放在一起，菲尔可以看到“哈姆雷特”、“威尼斯商人”、“第十二夜”……大部分都是莎士比亚。他用打火机把它们都烧了个精光，拿小簸箕盛起那堆灰然后冲进了马桶。最后还不忘用羽毛掸子掸了掸桌面。<br/>
　　安东尼双手抱在胸前看着菲尔打扫，有些怨恨地看着他，“先生真的，一点痕迹也都不想留下吗？”<br/>
　　“抱歉，亲爱的。我怕向警方解释起来比较麻烦。‘你和安东尼到底是什么关系……’‘是否隐瞒了什么……’诸如此类的问题我可想不出来合适的回答。”菲尔自言自语，“实在是很抱歉。”<br/>
　　“那先生到底怎么看待我和先生的关系呢？我其实到死，都没有想太明白。”<br/>
　　“你问了一个很复杂的问题，年轻人。”<br/>
　　“那就好好解释一下，我有大把的时间。”<br/>
　　“不，你是在棺材里有着大把的时间。离我远点吧，安东尼。”<br/>
　　“我在你的——这儿，怎么走得远？”安东尼欠身点了点菲尔的太阳穴，菲尔赶苍蝇似地拍打着耳边的空气。“别自欺欺人了，先生。难道你真的认为我还在你的身边吗？你相当于是在问自己这个问题，只不过一直找不到答案罢了。”<br/>
　　“滚开。”菲尔大声吼道。街上的车辆似乎为此停止了一秒，只留下一片寂静。接着轰鸣的喇叭和行人赶路的声音又如潮水一般涌回这家空旷的书店，车辆又开始行进。安东尼不见了，但菲尔很清楚他有可能下一秒又会出现。他的目的就是这个——把自己逼疯，把自己变成和他一样的人。菲尔打起精神走下了楼，准备给书店来一个大扫除。<br/>
　　“先生为什么到现在还未娶呢？”安东尼舔着冰淇淋，看着孩子们在公园的游乐场里玩耍，“感觉对先生来说应该不是什么难事。”<br/>
　　“我觉得你我还没熟到那个程度去讨论这个问题。”菲尔低头在看报纸，鼻梁上架着一副夸张的细框银色眼镜，“你呢？有喜欢的人吗？”<br/>
　　“有，但我不能告诉你。”安东尼语气里有一丝抑制不住的兴奋。“不过你实在想知道的话，我可以勉强告诉你。”<br/>
　　“那么还是不要勉强了。”菲尔合起报纸放在一边，摘下眼镜让它们悬在自己的胸前，“走吧，陪我去花店。我想店主人应该给我留了几只很好看的夏洛特夫人。”<br/>
　　“先生现在还没娶肯定是因为太无趣了。整天就是书店花店剧院没个完。”安东尼嘴角向下一撇，眼睛往上一翻大步向花店迈去。菲尔只好扔下报纸去追他。<br/>
　　“好吧，我的错。求你告诉我你喜欢的人是谁，好不好？”菲尔艰难地跟上安东尼的脚步，安东尼的腿实在很长。<br/>
　　“不好。”安东尼回答道，心里还别扭着，眼里竟然还闪出了泪花。“你才不会懂呢，你个老古董。”<br/>
　　“不要这么着急下定论嘛，至少再给我一次机会？”菲尔拉住安东尼，有点气喘吁吁。真的还只是个孩子，菲尔反复和自己说道。<br/>
　　“先生知道，如果自己的爱永远都得不到回应，是一件多么痛苦的事情吗？即使自己向那人表白了，也无济于事。即使嘴上说着‘我只要你知道就行了’这种鬼话，自己心里还是会很难受的！所以有什么重要的，知道或者不知道。反正也得不到。”安东尼低声嘀嘀咕咕，“先生一定没有过这样的感觉吧？”<br/>
　　“当然有过，但那都是好久之前的事了。现在就专心做自己想做的事情了……”<br/>
　　“比如经营书店。”<br/>
　　“比如管好你！你个……唉，真是服了你了。”菲尔用指节敲了敲安东尼的脑门。两人的目光对接，菲尔连忙转移视线。天很蓝，云朵被扯成一片一片的像是松散的棉花；六月天气晴好，温度宜人，尽管有些不知所措，但菲尔还是相信一切会向好的方面发展。身边只是多了个性情易变的年轻人，应该没有什么关系。<br/>
　　警方很快再一次联系了菲尔。只不过不是加百列打来的电话，是一个女警官。<br/>
　　“菲尔先生？很抱歉打搅你，安东尼克鲁利的尸检报告出来了，戈登警官想让你去警局一趟。”<br/>
　　“为什么不是他给我打电话？”<br/>
　　“我是他的副手，有什么事情可以和我交流。我的名字是琴，先生。”琴说道，“请您快点过来吧，戈登警官在等着呢，如果不是他有事情，他会亲自过来接你。”<br/>
　　“戴上它。”<br/>
　　在临走前，菲尔从挂衣架上取下毛毡大衣披上，安东尼朝书堆的方向努了努嘴。菲尔犹豫着把十字架从角落里捡起来，然后果断地扔进了书桌抽屉。<br/>
　　“很高兴又见到你了，菲尔先生。我们这就开始吧。”加百列按下录音机的按钮，“我想你可能听到这个消息应该会松了一口气，尸检报告上没有明确的证据证明安东尼克鲁利是他杀，但我个人认为，”加百列继续说道，“距离尸体被发现已经过了好几天，所以体内可能会含有任何致命的毒素都已经排出，这也可能是我们收获比较少的原因。”<br/>
　　“还有，我们还没有你的不在场证明。我相信你可以提供给我们一个很好的解释吧。”加百列把资料袋合上，眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着菲尔。<br/>
　　“我想你知道我在哪里，要不然也不会让我过来了。”菲尔说，“我在希文疗养院，我想这应该是你们怀疑我的主要原因吧？”<br/>
　　“确实如此。那么请问你在那里干什么？安东尼对你有‘特殊需要’吗？欸，冷静一下。”看到菲尔攥紧了拳头，两只手的指节发白，加百列连忙挥挥手，“没有别的意思，菲尔先生。请你坐下。我们在一次正式的审讯当中呢。”<br/>
　　“如果你保持专业的态度，我会做一个合格的被讯人。我不接受这种拐弯抹角的态度，你们难道就是以这种方式来硬逼出你们想要的招供吗？这有任何道德可言吗？”<br/>
　　“你若与此事没有任何联系，又为什么会被我的言辞所冒犯？没有不在场证明、与受害人的关系……我有充分的理由认为你和他的死有联系，是否直接造成他的死亡，我就不得而知了。但我相信我迟早会知道的。”加百列继续说道。<br/>
　　“我要见我的律师。”菲尔说，“不见到我的律师，我没有什么可以说的。”<br/>
　　“你确实没什么可说的，谎话编完了，草稿还没打好是吧？”加百列按下了停止键，“琴，带他离开。”<br/>
　　“你相信那位先生说的话吗？”琴在酒吧里问加百列。<br/>
　　“一个子儿都不信。这样的人我见多了，平时装出一副文质彬彬的样子，把人刨开来里面指不定都是烂的，没一个好的地方。”加百列喝了一口黑啤，“帮我盯好他，我请客。”说着留下了钱，转身离开了酒吧。<br/>
　　“那你什么时候见他的律师？”<br/>
　　“后天吧，明天我还得再去疗养院一趟。”加百列扶着门口，一副若有所思的样子。<br/>
　　“你知道，我可以帮你去看看的。”琴殷切地说道，“上司？”<br/>
　　“哈哈……这，我还是亲自去看比较好，不想麻烦你。有他律师的消息随时告诉我。拜！”</p><p>Ⅲ Heaven Asylum</p><p>　　希文疗养院在伦敦郊区的一座矮山上。风景极好，空气清新，植被丰富，看着在高大的樟树群遮蔽下时阴时晴的天空，坐在上山巴士上把自己污浊的思绪甩在身后，那感觉不知道比市中心好多少倍。加百列想，都到这里了，怎么会有人迫不及待地想结束自己的生命呢。<br/>
　　他在下车的时候感觉脚底一软。无法置信的是，他竟然还需要走较长的一段路才能到达疗养院。他被告知半路上会有人接应，但加百列对目前的情况没有一点头绪。<br/>
　　来接应他的是一位头发剪得短短的女孩子。他和她说自己是位警察，因为安东尼克鲁利的事情来疗养院调查一下。<br/>
　　“那你最好低调一些。理论上，都不应该放你进来，有可能会有病人受刺激的。”女孩子严肃地看着他，然后出乎意料地伸出一只手，“我叫别西卜。”<br/>
　　“叫我加百列就行。”加百列握上女孩子那只小小的手，很是柔软，“所以，你认识安东尼吗？”<br/>
　　“哦，我认识。他真是个祸患。但他在心里可是为那位菲尔先生留了个‘特别’的位置。”女孩子边走边说，脚下的叶子沙沙作响，“我觉得他到哪里都不能算是特别合适。他心里很痛苦，但他又不知道如何表达出来，或者他不知道如何正确地表达出来。当然这只是我个人的猜想，可能有偏见。劳作时他并不是很积极。”<br/>
　　“你们还需要做事情吗？”<br/>
　　“当然啦！这也是治疗的一部分，其实很有效果的。我几年前也是这里的病人，痊愈后还是打算留下来了，一是不习惯外面的生活了，二是觉得这里挺好的，很充实。”女孩忽然顿了顿，“我最近想要出去了。”<br/>
　　“为什么？”<br/>
　　“就因为那件事啊！对待生命也太随意了。我想着，我也不能在这里呆一辈子啊，总归要出去的，为何不是现在呢？”女孩停下脚步，“你，是我几年来第一个见到的有趣的人。”<br/>
　　“好吧……所以，咳，这个安东尼，”加百列挑了挑眉毛，避开女孩炙热的目光，“他和菲尔先生的关系怎么样？”<br/>
　　“你是怀疑菲尔先生吗？天哪，警察也太多疑了。”女孩兴奋地捋了捋旁边的碎发，“菲尔先生可是连一朵小花都不敢折断的。杀死安东尼，可能性大概为零。况且，他们几乎都可以说是，欸，不管了，人都死了，安东尼爱菲尔先生，你瞧。”<br/>
　　“那为什么菲尔就是不肯说……”加百列低着头自言自语，一抬眼看到了希文疗养院的大门，纯白色，现代设计。可以看出刚建成时设计师和建筑者的良苦用心，但没有定期的修缮，加上这里的旺盛的生态环境和潮湿的气候，铁丝网锈迹斑斑，大门和保安室被爬藤植物包得紧紧的，快要被掰裂成几瓣了。<br/>
　　“这里，额，主要靠外界的慈善投资。最近几年经济不是很好……”女孩注意到加百列的目光，悄声补充道。<br/>
　　“没事。”加百列走上前去查看那块看起来很是靠不住的铁丝网，在偏僻的右下角，他注意到有个允许一人通过的小口。<br/>
　　“这早就有了吗？还是最近才有的？”他指着那个裂口问女孩。<br/>
　　“这，我怎么知道啊！我看起来会是做这种事的人吗？”女孩扯着自己的上衣，“你不进去瞧一瞧吗？”<br/>
　　“行，进去之后把所有有关安东尼的资料给我，我要看。”<br/>
　　“我又不管这个！”<br/>
　　琴在警局里和菲尔的律师见面。讨厌的是，那位律师非常地忙，只有这个时间有空。在看他摸遍口袋接了大概十几个电话后，琴很高兴他终于能够说些切题的话了。不过显然，律师完全知道自己该做什么，嘴皮子很利索，没有任何破绽，帮菲尔把可能的罪名脱得很干净。<br/>
　　“很明显，完全是没有任何根据的指责，一个彻底的误会，警官。我的时间被浪费了，我雇主的时间被浪费了，您的时间也，这是不用说的。把更多精力放在刑事案件上吧，当然，我在这方面也是精通的。欢迎拨打霍尔事务所的电话，一切棘手的事情都能够帮您解决。”律师接着又递给琴一张名片。“叫你上司去看看心理医生吧，他显然是太多疑了，或者去个俱乐部放松一下，干嘛都这么紧张兮兮的？一个小小的自杀案件，又不是某大臣儿子在唐宁街号称被早餐麦片噎住窒息而死，死因‘离奇’，可能牵扯到各种政治斗争……总之，”律师唠唠叨叨地合上他的手提箱，“日安，菲尔先生。琴小姐，务必向戈登警官转告我的建议。心理医生。我认识的那人她知道自己在做什么。”<br/>
　　“我想你应该很满意。”<br/>
　　“满意？哦，我很满意，终于可以离开这个地方，不被当成一个杀人犯了，我很满意。”菲尔将审讯室的铁椅子推回去，“我不希望再来到这里了，至少需要更好的理由。”<br/>
　　“我们会努力的。”<br/>
　　琴在菲尔面前关上门，感觉很是头疼。她给加百列打了几个电话都没有人接，完全无法联系到他，也不知道他现在有没有掌握到什么有用的信息。<br/>
　　说不定安东尼就是自杀的呢。<br/>
Ⅳ Baby Blue ( Badfinger–Straight Up )<br/>
　　“琴，”加百列在开车，“你和菲尔的律师谈过了吗？”<br/>
　　“谈过了。全程都是那人在说话，总之菲尔没有成立的罪行，他自由了。”<br/>
　　“该死，我很快就回来了，先说到这里。”加百列把手机挂了扔在副座上。<br/>
　　菲尔在想那天晚上的月亮应该是惨白色的。因为池水像一面镜子。因为安东尼眼睛里的泪水像是纯度百分之九十九的baby blue，如此晶莹透亮，那百分之一是他的灵魂，它被永远地囚禁在那个夜晚，像是找不到回家的路的孩子。<br/>
　　这不算是我的错。他对自己说，我没有说谎，我也没做错什么事。<br/>
　　“但你至少可以做得更好。”安东尼在他旁边补充道。“我有种预感，菲尔先生。你很快就会看不到我了。”<br/>
　　“为什么？”<br/>
　　“因为你应该往前看。”<br/>
　　加百列又把菲尔带回了警局。他在书店门口等着菲尔，冲他挥了挥手里的药瓶。<br/>
　　“就这一次，别狡辩。”<br/>
　　加百列又按下了录音键。<br/>
　　“菲尔先生，求你了。”安东尼几乎是跪在书店地板上，膝盖蹭着地毯，“我不想去那里，我想留在这里。我保证——”<br/>
　　“亲爱的，你不能控制好自己的情绪。这是件很严重的事情。”菲尔用手扶着额头，“对你自己，对书店，都是不好的影响。我不想再因为这件事向我的老顾客作出解释了。他们不想从一位泪流满面的收营员手里接过自己的书。我也不想送你去那里，但这是最好的选择。而且，如果你不到我这里来工作，你本来也是要到那里的。”<br/>
　　安东尼跌坐在深褐色的地毯上。菲尔想去安慰他，但他甩开他的手，自己到楼上去了。<br/>
　　据疗养院的人说，安东尼并不喜欢好好睡觉。<br/>
　　“我们这里是两人合住的，但和安东尼合住的那人说，他晚上几乎不睡觉。”那里的指导员向菲尔说道，“就一直坐在窗下，看着外面。而且白天也不参与集体活动。先生，我建议你改天来看看他吧。”<br/>
　　安东尼看到菲尔过来后很开心，但很快劲头就过了，知道自己还没有可能回到书店里。两人不知道聊什么，菲尔问他疗养院里有什么好玩的，安东尼说所有事情都很无聊。<br/>
　　“嘿，拿着这个。”菲尔将一个药瓶放在安东尼的手里，安东尼看着菲尔。<br/>
　　“帮助睡眠的。”菲尔还没想好下句话说什么，就看到安东尼扭开药瓶在手心里倒了几粒然后就着水咽了下去，倒回床上。<br/>
　　“再见。”<br/>
　　第二次菲尔来看望安东尼时，发现他的精神好了很多，神采奕奕的。他盘腿坐在床上，上半身前后摇摆。<br/>
　　“菲尔先生，我感觉我好多了。你上次带来的安眠药挺管用的，只不过我已经吃完了。”安东尼悄悄在菲尔的耳边说道，“你还带了吗？”<br/>
　　“你，服用的很多吗，亲爱的？这可不能当饭吃啊。”菲尔拿着药瓶的手悬在半空中，“也努力尝试下自己睡着吧。”<br/>
　　“一想到要一直待在这里，不知道什么时候能够回去，我就睡不着。”安东尼很深情地望着菲尔，“我很想念先生的。”<br/>
　　“我也希望你能早点回来。”菲尔把安眠药放在床头柜上，“我得走了，让隔壁的那人帮我看书店，我还挺不放心的。”<br/>
　　“先生不能再留一会儿吗？我可以带你看看我们的菜园！我们种好多东西呢，有卷心菜、紫甘蓝、小番茄、胡萝卜……”<br/>
　　“很抱歉，亲爱的。”菲尔挣脱了安东尼挽留的手，“我真的有些忙。”<br/>
　　菲尔看到安东尼坐在角落里，头上带着耳机，脸朝向窗外。<br/>
　　“我想出去，菲尔。”他吸了吸鼻子。“我不管是否能回到你的书店里了，我就是得离开这里。你可以随意离开希文疗养院，再进来才是一件难办的事情。”<br/>
　　“行啊，如果这是你想要的。”菲尔说道，“但你需要考虑清楚了。欸，我说，你又把它吃完了吗，安东尼？”<br/>
　　“入睡是一件很困难的事情嘛。”安东尼迎着月光眯起眼睛，他的瞳孔细得像银色的针。<br/>
　　“最后一次。如果我下次发现你又吃完了，我就直接把你送到正规医院里。”<br/>
　　“你没有权利决定我去哪里。”安东尼猛地站起来，“我不会再去任何地方了，菲尔。我要离开这儿，讨论结束。”<br/>
　　“你听我说，我很关心你。而我知道你能够比现在要好一百倍。”菲尔走进安东尼，一只手指点着他的胸口，“作为一个正常的人离开这里，不好吗？”<br/>
　　“那我离开这里，先生会爱我吗？”<br/>
　　“安东尼，你总是让事情很难办。”<br/>
　　“离开这儿。”安东尼重新坐回床上，“我不想再看到你了，先生。”<br/>
　　菲尔在临走前想把桌上的那瓶安眠药放回口袋，但不知道为什么他还是赌气似地把它留下了。<br/>
　　“所以，这就是你隐瞒的事实。”加百列摸着他的鼻梁，琴在旁边记笔记。“安东尼服用安眠药过量致死。你发现他的尸体，把它放在树林的池塘里，制造溺死的假象，知道在几周后药品能排出体外，自己没有任何杀害他的痕迹。”<br/>
　　“事情并非你想的那样，戈登警官。”菲尔疲倦地反驳道，“安东尼是自己跑出去的，那个铁丝网估计你也注意到了。服用或者没服用，对他的私自出逃都有害。他显然是安眠药上瘾，突然停药的话，会身体抽搐或者出现幻觉。至于你们相不相信，对我来说真的没有任何区别。”<br/>
　　“我发现了他的尸体，希文那里有客房，我留下来——”<br/>
　　“所以你留下来住了几日，和那里的指导员说想在这里休息几日，无意间透露安东尼可能已经离开了疗养院，消除大家的疑虑，剩下就是等待合适的时间离开这里，回到你的书店里。至于是哪个可怜人发现安东尼与你无关，是这样吗？”加百列补充道，把弹珠头的笔在桌上按了两下。<br/>
　　“差不多是这样。”菲尔看到安东尼靠在审讯室的灰墙上，左手里玩弄着那个银色的十字架，右手比了个“嘘”的手势。<br/>
　　“我身后有什么东西吗，菲尔？”加百列回头看去，“嗯？”<br/>
　　“没事。”在他离开审讯室时，菲尔清楚地看到安东尼露出了一个狡猾的笑容。</p><p>Ⅴ the lonG gOodbye</p><p>　　“嘿，高个子。”<br/>
　　“哦，是你啊，”加百列摇晃着自动贩卖机，他回头看了眼那个戳他后背的人，是那个疗养院的女孩子。“你出来了。”<br/>
　　女孩样子变化了许多。她脱下了疗养院的工作服，换了件过大的乐队T恤，下面一条稍微褪色的牛仔裙。站在加百列面前显得小小的，头上一个巨大的茶色发卡醒目。<br/>
　　“是啊，一出来就想到要找你了。”她不自然地捋了捋头发，露出白皙的额头。<br/>
　　“这是……”加百列指着那件黑色T恤。“甲壳虫？”<br/>
　　“喔，不是的。其实我也不太清楚，一个朋友在我进疗养院之前送我的，她不喜欢甲壳虫，她说这是个自杀乐队，主唱和贝斯手都……你知道。”她比了个上吊的手势，头歪在一边。“还挺应景。”她看到加百列的眼神后又严肃起来。<br/>
　　“你那边有什么适合我的职位吗？”<br/>
　　“你？”加百列笑了，女孩打了下他的右臂。<br/>
　　“你到我们这里第一天就能被吓死。财务部应该有空缺的文职工作吧，那里总是缺人。欸，我说，你真的要来？”<br/>
　　“当然了。喂，你瞧不起我？”<br/>
　　“不是。有兴趣哪天一起去吃个饭？正好可以聊聊……工作上的事。”加百列挠着头，“你要学的可多了。”<br/>
　　“自然，只要是你请。”<br/>
　　安东尼在警局外围转悠，他最后还是打算进去瞧一瞧，最后一眼。<br/>
　　“嗨。”他和菲尔打招呼。<br/>
　　“你不是说我会看不到你了吗？”菲尔问他，“你到底想要什么呢，安东尼。”<br/>
　　“我想要的得不到，所以最后我死了。‘她的本能与世俗相背，她必将因此受折磨、分裂，最终搞垮了身体，丧失了心智。’，同样适用。很简单啊，可能是你不理解。”安东尼说道，“对了，还给你。”<br/>
　　“十字架？”<br/>
　　“看看你的胸口。”<br/>
　　“非常聪明。”菲尔说着去拽它，可那个银色的挂坠怎么扯不下来。长在那里似的，菲尔以为自己抓住了，但它又很快溜走了。<br/>
　　“菲尔，你怎么了？”琴问菲尔。<br/>
　　“你可以帮我一下吗？我胸口有个十字架，取不下来了。”<br/>
　　“那里，什么都没有啊。”琴欠身去看，“冷静一下吧，没几分钟开庭了。”<br/>
　　“它真的就在那里，你仔细看。”<br/>
　　琴眯起眼睛看着菲尔，她掏出那张律师给她的名片，犹豫着拨打了上面的电话。<br/>
　　“把你送进去之前，可能还要对你的精神状态进行一下检查。”<br/>
END OF STORY.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>　　菲尔参加安东尼的葬礼是他自己的幻觉。<br/>　　希文疗养院——Heaven<br/>　　霍尔事务所——Hell<br/>　　故事里的所有法律知识，我瞎扯的，大部分基于我看过的美剧和英剧。提子演的《小镇疑云》很值得一看。<br/>　　那个自杀乐队叫Badfinger，因为和甲壳虫风格相似被称作“穷人的甲壳虫”。在乐队被转签给Warner Bros后，主唱Pete Hams经受不了经济和精神压力，在自己车库自缢身亡。八年后他的合作伙伴也跟着自杀身亡。可以去听听他们的Blue Blue和Without You。<br/>　　“她的本能与世俗相背，她必将因此受折磨、分裂，最终搞垮了身体，丧失了心智。”出自弗吉尼亚伍尔夫的《一间只属于自己的房间》，原义和文中安东尼的用法差了十万八千里远。<br/>　　我的第一篇AU也是这个名字，所以开头有相似之处。（好奇的话可以去冲呀瞅一眼）名字用了Twisted Nerve里菲尔的名字。<br/>　　写完这篇不会再写兆了。　　感谢所有喜欢我作品的人。还有评论过的人。虽然有位朋友在我回复了几百个字后没有再理睬我。特别感谢凹三上的一位朋友，我的AU她几乎每篇都很仔细看过然后把BUG给我找出来，或者就是交流交流。谢谢你。你是我写文的主要动力，也是发完后的一大期待。<br/>　　写文的后半程一直在听绝命毒师里出现过的歌。<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>